


That I love you too

by twinkiesquiggles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiesquiggles/pseuds/twinkiesquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her laugh broke the silence.</p><p>Levy had never smiled before. There was always one expression that she wore. There was frowning. Then, there was REALLY frowning. So, if you saw a smile on her face, you know it would have taken someone really special to make her do that. Rivetra Genderbent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> For the awesome katou-michinzu. I hope you don’t mind angst. Because that is seriously what I can ever write. I’ve never really written genderbent before but I really hope you like this!

 

Levy pulled her horse to a stop in front the Former Survey Corps Headquarters, abandoned walls standing against the gaze of the moon. It’s silhouette cut through the dark sky like black and beetling cliffs. Moon rays reflected on the tall, intricate glass windows, its prisms throwing an array of faded blue along the stone floor.

She was always used to people disappearing. One day, you find them in the morning, drinking tea or whatnot, then after dusk, they’re nothing more than memories tucked away in records.

~O~

Peter approached Levy leaning against the frame of the wall. The assembly for the faction enlistment was tomorrow. It would really help their cause if a lot of newbies chose the Scouting Legion. In the recent years, their battalions kept dwindling to a few digits. A few people would join, and then even fewer would come back if they happened to be lucky.

Maybe if the commander didn’t fancy entailing them the unfavorable odds of survival, they’d probably recruit at least enough to make it past a few miles outside.

“How many do you think will join us this year?” He asked.

“I don’t care how many there are. If they’re versatile enough, quality will make up for the lack of soldiers in our brigade.”

“You’ll help in training them, then?”

“Due to my good luck,” Levy sighed. “I don’t want to see any meaningless deaths because of shitty knacks.”

Peter swallowed, looking away. “It’s hard to say they’ll survive. In fact, it’s hard to say if any of us will survive the next expedition. We lost a lot in the previous one. I don’t know why but no matter how much we’ve learned about the Titans, we always end up losing comrades, losing people.” He inched closer to Levy, trying to peer at her face. “Do you ever worry you’re going to die?”

She continued to stare blankly. “It’s not really death I’m afraid of. Honestly, I think you’d need more courage to live than choosing to die.”  
“Yeah?”

“Well, isn’t it? You might as well move on despite of the times you screw up. And you never know what day will be your last. It’s reckless but sometimes its worth it.”

“Lev?”

“Mmm?”

“I-I,” he stammered, finding difficulty to say the right words. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Peter lowered his voice. “I’m not going to lie, Levy.” He pulled her towards him, one hand cupping the back of her head. “I don’t think there’s anything more reckless than what I’m about to do.” Levy froze. Was he going to…he was!

Before she could react, his lips were on hers.

Levy wasn’t sure if it was instinctive but the moment he kissed her, the back of her hand met Peter’s cheek with a loud slap. He jerked suddenly and clasped his face. He took a few steps backward, mortified at her reaction. The minute Levy witnessed the horrified look on his face, she suddenly regretted doing that to him. She honestly hadn’t meant to, but she had been so unprepared the situation practically took her by the throat and strangled her.

Levy’s fingertips reached up to touch her mouth, still lacquered by Peter’s kiss.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He was about to turn away when he felt his arm being pulled and the next thing he knew, he was spun on his feet and met her lips. He was unsure whether he was surprised, relieved or both, but he didn’t care. His arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her more tenderly. It started slow, tentatively exploring the sweet taste. During the kiss, he felt her smile, so he pulled away to catch a glimpse of such a rare sight. But when he did, Levy’s mouth was still carved into a straight line.

“Don’t hide it.” He grinned.

“Ass.” He stared at her eyes, trying to draw some hint that she was lying. They were twinkling. And that was already enough evidence from him. He was about to depart when he remembered something.

“Hang on,” Peter frowned. “What was that for?” He asked, cupping his cheek.

“I was just surprised. I didn’t know how to respond.”

“Well then aren’t you going to apologize for slapping me?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

~O~

She couldn’t take it. She needed to get out of there.

Levy continued to walk, hands tightly clutching the fabric of her cape. She passed by the turf, walking just beneath the canopies of the pines and sycamores. Absentmindedly, she drew both her swords from its sheath and stared at her reflection glinting on the single edged blade. She then looked sideways, probing if there was anyone watching her. There were a few post guards patrolling on the top of the walls, but then left to inspect the other side. Affirmative that the area was deserted, she fired the grapple hooks towards the wall, reeling herself to the top where the rows of canons were squatted.

~O~

Peter led her to the shelter of pines and sycamores, just in near vicinity of the walls.

“You know it’s past curfew—” Levy chided.

“I know. I know.” He covered her mouth with his palm but she shook it away.

“Tell me why you brought me here, Ral.” She raised her chin up to meet his gaze. He was an incredibly tall man to say the least. Levy might have been the best recruit of the brigade, but whenever Peter was around, it makes her feel safe. It had been a while since he confessed his feelings for her. They’d been each other’s from that day on. Though they never announced their newfound relationship, it seemed quite obvious they belonged to each other.

Levy was reserved and quiet. She wasn’t possessive but no human being could withstand her warning glare whenever someone pushes it too far with Peter. Now he was sort of the opposite. Peter was sensitive, caring and goofy with other people, and he didn’t usually claim that Levy was his girlfriend because she hated it whenever somebody implies she is owned. He didn’t like it when Levy always reacted with an aloof expression. He liked to see her smile, like the first time she did when he kissed her.

They were a lovely pair. Always completing expeditions, always getting on each other’s nerves, always doing each other’s best to stay alive in order to return home.

“Lev, I was thinking, since it’s our 57th expedition, well, uh, we’ve known each other for years,” he glanced nervously at her hand and rubbed the nape of his neck, something Levy had grown to recognize as his version of sweating. She folded her arms, still looking apathetic. What was he going to admit this time? He was the one who spilled tea and didn’t bother cleaning up the other day? No, that was only Eren.

“You’re shaking, Peter.” She noticed. “You look like you might soil yourself like you did on your first mission.”

His cheeks flustered in embarrassment. “Yeah, I thought we dropped that already,” he frowned. “I gotta save whatever dignity I have left.”

“It never occurred to me you still have. Now just spit out what you wanted to say, you brat.”

His face contorted in discomfort. “Y-you want me to spit it out? Okay, fine. You are seriously the most irritating, insufferable couldn’t-care-less terrorist I’ve ever met,” he stalled, gazing intently at Levy. He was breathing hard, hands shaking and lips trembling, reeling from his own outburst. “You’re a damned clean freak and honestly, I didn’t know how long I could put up with that since I always get so frustrated in the morning because I need to keep the floor dust free before you happen to pass by.” Levy was about to counter his reproach when he spoke again. “But you’re also one of the reasons I chose to stay in the Survey Corps. The reason I did my best to be an elite so I could be part of the Special Operations squad. The reason why I kept coming back from our expeditions alive.” His words surprised Levy enough to keep her silent.

“Levy,” he continued. “I want you to marry me.”

She didn’t move but her lips parted slightly, miffed at his sudden profession. Her? Peter Ral marry Levy Hess? What could have possessed him to actually consider marrying her? Did he somehow mistake terrorism with affection?

She swallowed hard. She could feel her pulse thrumming wildly in her throat. Peter bent his head down and let his breath tickle her cheeks. “Marry me, Lev.” He whispered when she didn’t respond. Taking her silence as consent, he lifted her chin up and brought his lips to hers, eagerly drinking in her breath.

As surprised as he was, she kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck. Kissing him, all hesitancies to marry Peter vanished. He was different. He was somehow that person who saw past her impassive façade and managed to slip underneath all that scared him during training, all those years of late night practices to get his ass moving. He was someone special all right, and she wasn’t planning on letting him go.

Levy then broke the kiss and whispered, “Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

~O~

Now standing at the top of the wall, Levy stared at the interior city, houses lined on organized columns. The tall trees thinned around them, cloaking the town with their obscure, jagged outlines. The whole place was merely just a huge burly smudge beneath her. This was it. She knew leaving Wall Maria alone was a huge risk for her safety. But she didn’t care. She wanted to do this unaided. No matter how many titans she had to encounter. A few ravens flew to the wall and passed over her head. She watch them gliding freely in the sky, their silhouettes slowly thawing in the dim glow of the moon. Freedom. If only everyone had the chance to experience it.

~O~

“We are about to assemble in the front gate of Wall Maria for the 57th expedition.” Mike announced as he reined his horse in front of Levy and Peter. “Commander Erwin wants everyone on mounts right at this minute.” He turned his horse away and left with a swift trot.

They both went to the stables and tacked up their steeds before mounting them. Levy rode a magnificent dark stallion, which resembled a living shadow. Its groomed coat had a burnished gleam whenever daylight shone on it, revealing silver pelt along its slender girth. It was a silent yet spirited beast. She summons it with a distinct whistle they’ve both recognized as their exclusive code. Peter had a handsome chestnut stallion with a beautiful glossy build and an impressive strength on its flanks. It loved to engross into fitful prancings and whinnied like a roiling thundercloud.

Levy clicked her tongue and her stallion turned sideways for her to mount on. Peter grinned and took her by the waist and hoisted a surprised Levy on the back of the horse. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re an ass, Peter.”

“I’ve been told.” He laughed. “Be careful out there, Mrs. Ral.”

Levy swallowed. “Do your parents know about that already?”

Peter’s smile vanished. “Well, uh, not yet exactly.” He rubbed his neck. “But I did write a letter to my mom.” He grabbed his saddle and swung on the horse. “It’s going to be fine, Lev. I promise,” he murmured as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Be safe, alright? I love you.”

Before Peter tugged the reins, Levy gripped his arm, turning him towards her. “Peter, you know right?”

“What?” He asked, probing hints from her storm-ridden eyes. Levy…smiled. And somehow, he understood what she meant.

~O~

Levy put her hood up, and prepared to skim down the 50-meter wall. Once she had finally reached the ground, she whistled softly.

A dark stallion came galloping towards her with a steady gait. See, before the night had dawned, she already planned her midnight spree on the Titan territory. When the wagons had pulled over so that the squad leaders had a moment to determine their location, Levy had sprinted off in another direction with two horses and came back with only one.

Besides, Titans didn’t bother animals. Only humans. And her horse knew instinctively the whereabouts of Wall Maria like a homing pigeon.

Levy held out her hand and the horse blew panting breaths, her velvet-soft muzzle pushing against her palm. “Good boy.” She hoisted herself to the saddle and tugged on the reins. Soon, they had left the wall, her steed’s few powerful strides already leaving a great distance behind them.

Levy could hear nothing but the heavy noise of the hoofs and the clinking of the bit. But all she could think about was finding what she had set out to salvage. To her good fortune, Titans weren’t active at night and their numbers usually disappeared during this time. She maintained a firm grasp on the bridles, refusing to slow down the pace.

From up ahead, she saw some sort of log slumped in the middle of the heath. But when she came up closer, she realized it wasn’t a felled bark but rather mounds of linen tightly wrapped around a figure. Levy abruptly swung off the saddle and ran to the garbed carcass.

She stopped when she was finally beside it and kneeled down. Its entire body was shawled in a white coverlet. Her fingertips hovered above his head, ready to slide down the sheet covering its face. She paused, before pulling it down to see Peter’s impassive face. His eyes were still open but they didn’t hold the same charming aura he’d always given off whenever he was around her. This time, his bloodied mouth was whittled to a thin line, lips parting slightly as if he still gasped for air. His rugged hair that fell over his eyes was still the shade of ochre, but in the dead of the night, they were the color of wilting flowers thirsty for daylight.

He looked nothing like the Peter she knew, the Peter she should have spent the rest of her life with.  Levy brought her hands to her swollen lips that had been trying to suppress her sobs.

Her weeping broke the silence.

Levy had never cried before. There was only one expression that she wore. But somehow, someone very special must have managed to change that.

But now, he was gone.

~O~

“It’s going to be okay, Lev. I promise,” he murmured as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Be safe, okay? I love you.”

Before Peter tugged the reins, Levy gripped his arm, turning him towards her. “Peter, you know right?”

“What?” He asked, probing hints from her storm-ridden eyes.

Levy…smiled. _That I love you too._

 

 


End file.
